Death Plateau (historical)
Official description Development team * Developer: Jon S * Graphics: Joe R * Quality Assurance: Mark O * QuestHelp: Samir A * Audio: Ian T Walkthrough Death Plateau Head to Denulth who is located in the tent directly north of the Heroes Guild (north of Taverley) in a town called Burthorpe. He tells you that trolls have taken over Death Plateau, which was their training ground, and are using it to launch nightly raids. However they can't yet re-take the camp because the main path is heavily guarded. It has now become your job to find a different path to Death Plateau. You also have to open the equipment storage room, and that requires a certain combination that the storage guard has lost. To obtain the combination from the Guard, go to the top floor of Burthorpe Castle and talk to Eohric near where the guards are. He will tell you that there is only one guard, Harold, on duty who is at the Toad and Chicken Pub, in Burthorpe. Go to the pub and head upstairs and to the left to find him. Try and speak to him, but he doesn't want to talk about the combination. Go back and talk to Eohric. He will tell you that a beer may help to make Harold get over of his guilt. Giving Harold a drink before talking to Eohric (the second time) will not help you in the quest. Eohric must be spoken to before proceeding to give the beer to Harold. Harold Buy him an Asgarnian ale or get one from the table downstairs and try talking to him again. This time he will tell you he lost the combination, and that he has searched for it everywhere without any success. You can ask Harold if he would like another drink and hand over a Blurberry special (which you can purchase at the Grand Exchange for around coins; the premade Blurberry special also works and it costs only 30gp), which will enhance your odds of winning. Now ask him if he wants to gamble. Be sure to have a high amount of cash on hand, as he will owe you, you will have to pay him. Keep trying to beat him (you will only get an IOU betting in amounts between 60-1000gp) until you get an IOU. Don't drop this, as you'll need it with you at the end of the quest. Read it to find that the combination to the storage is on the back of the IOU! The combination is: Storage Facility Head back to the castle (have 5 empty slots in your pack) and you'll see some stone balls on the ground. Pick up the 5 stones (one of each colour; the yellow ball is just below the green ball) and place them in this order: * Blue in the bottom left corner. * Yellow in the bottom right corner. * Red in the middle on the left. * Purple in the middle on the right. * Green in the top right corner. Go through the door north of the table and climb the ladder. Talk to the archer there and he will thank you for getting the combination right and opening the door. Make sure you talk to him and not attack him. The New Route inside his cave]] Walk out of the castle and head north-west, up the path towards Death Plateau to find a cave. Go in and talk to Saba. Ask about if he knows of another path to the Death Plateau. The guy has a very rude and grumpy demeanour that may put off anybody, but he hates trolls as much as those who disturb him, so he will negotiate with you. He proceeds to share with you a secret path from a certain Sherpa's house, which leads directly to the Death Plateau. 's house]] Exit Saba's cave and continue heading north-west on the path until you arrive at a house. If you head north, a warning sign will tell you that Death Plateau is dangerous and you will be attacked by trolls. Do not go this way! Head back South-west. Enter the house and talk to Tenzing and ask for his help. He wants 10 loaves of bread, 10 cooked trout and some spiked boots in return for helping you. He will also hand you some climbing boots. Take those to Dunstan in north east Burthorpe (marked by an anvil on the mini-map, north east of the castle) to get them changed into spiked boots. He tells you that he will make you the boots under one condition: His son should be made into an Imperial Guard. He also requires an iron bar to make the spiked boots. Gearing up After talking to Dunstan, head back to the tent where you started the quest and talk to Denulth and tell him that you have found a new path. However, it will only be revealed under the condition that the Sherpa has spiked boots and Dunstan's son be put into the Imperial Guard. Denulth makes an exception and gives you a certificate to accept Dunstan's son into the Imperial troops. Now go to the bank, either in the Warriors' Guild or near the Loyalty Programme Shop, pick up an iron bar, the trout and the bread. Go back to Dunstan and give him the iron bar and the certificate to receive a pair of spiked boots. Into the mountains Go back to Tenzing and give him his supplies. Tenzing gives you a map of the secret area. You need to check the path before telling Denulth about it. Go through Tenzing's house, out the side door to his backyard, which features potatoes and chickens, and climb over the stile to walk up the path. Take the path to the east and keep walking, even after you see the shortcut symbol to the north (don't try to climb the rocks). Just keep walking east until you get the message that it's safe to tell Denulth about the secret path. Then simply turn around or use your Games necklace to teleport yourself to Burthorpe Troll Invasion and head to Denulth, or start walking back to talk to Denulth with the IOU (combination) and secret map in your inventory to complete the quest. You can get a new IOU from Harold if you've lost it. Reward * 1 quest point * * Steel claws * The ability to make claws * Ability to wear climbing Boots * Ability to purchase climbing boots from Tenzing, allowing you to cross the secret path for some troll killing (and cross into Rellekka as well). They do not need to be spiked, although it does say that you would need a good reason to go that way when you try to climb over the rocks. This message will disappear and you will be able to climb over the rocks once you have started the Troll Stronghold Quest. Music unlocked * Hermit * Tremble Required for completing Completion of Death Plateau is required for the following: * Troll Stronghold Trivia * Tenzing is an allusion to the Sherpa , who, along with the New Zealander , was the first to climb . * When you open the door to Tenzing's house for the first time, he exclaims 'No milk today! Thank you!' This is probably a reference to the song 'No Milk Today', by the 1960s band . Coincidentally, the song 'Hermit' is unlocked during the quest. * The 3,000 Attack experience gained is enough to bring a player from 1 to 16 Attack, which is more than adequate to wield the Steel Claws you receive. * Once you get the combination right and talk to the archer, he says "Thank god. I've been stuck in here since last night.", though there are many gods in RuneScape and it seems as though he would have said the exact name of the god he was referring to. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "After helping Denulth to locate an alternate route up Death Plateau, I was made an honourary member of the Imperial Guard!" * When talking to Tenzing, "Yeah" is spelt "Yeh" as a typing error. * Upon the completion of this quest, after making Tenzing his climbing boots, an attempt of wearing regular Rock Climbing Boots says: "The sherpa's feet must be very small; I can't get them on," instead of saying: "You need to complete Death Plateau in order to wear these." This is a bug. * According to the January 2012 Behind the Scenes, there would be an improved version of Death Plateau, which can be played even if you've completed the original quest. nl:Death Plateau fi:Death Plateau fi:Death Plateau es:Death Plateau Category:Burthorpe Category:Wikia Game Guides quests